The aim of this project is to hold a scientific conference entitled "Proteases, Extracellular Matrix, and Cancer," in Hilton Head, South Carolina, October 9-13, 2002. The major objectives of this meeting are: 1) To provide a series of state-of-the-art lectures from nationally and internationally renowned scientists around a unified theme, the extracellular matrix and its role in cancer progression; 2) to bring into focus new concepts and technologies in research on tumor invasion, metastasis and angiogenesis; and 3) to promote interaction among scientists from different disciplines who share a common interest in the biology and regulatory role of the extracellular matrix and in the biology of tumor invasion and metastasis. The extracellular matrix (ECM) is more than a physical barrier against tumor invasion. It is an integral part of the tumor microenvironment, which is extensively modified by proteases during malignant progression. As a result of these modifications, new cell-ECM interactions occur and new biologically active molecules are generated. It has now become clear that anchorage-independent tumor cells remain responsive to signals generated by the ECM and that these signals can affect key functions such as proliferation, survival, migration, and differentiation. This regulatory function of the ECM has been recognized increasingly as playing a critical role in cancer progression. It is therefore timely to have a scientific meeting that will bring these novel concepts together and examine their relevance and importance in cancer biology. Major discoveries have been made over the last few years on the biology of proteases, the substrates they target, and the novel functions of proteolyzed ECM proteins. Novel imaging technologies to examine the activity of proteases in vivo and in vitro have been described over the last ten years. Results from clinical trials in patients with terminal cancer have been reported and point to the need for a better understanding of the complex mechanisms of action of proteases. The conference also will be significant in identifying potential pitfalls and new venues that need to be considered so that ultimately better clinical trials can be devised.